The present invention relates generally to bicycle drive transmission assemblies, and more particularly to improved bicycle lever transmission assemblies wherein lever links transmit rotary driving force and motion of the pedal crankshaft to the drive sprocket to reduce required pedal force.
In conventional bicycles, as well as related three and four-wheeled vehicles or pedal-driven boats, and the like, driving force appplied by the feet of the user to pedals oppositely disposed on a crankshaft, is transmitted to a driven wheel, or equivalent output component, via a chain drive and a drive sprocket on the pedal crankshaft.
It has been necessary, in order to provide sufficient driving force to the driven wheel in such vehicles, in some applications or to accommodate some individuals, to provide additional mechanisms to provide alternate gear ratios to adapt the drive mechanisms to various operating conditions and for use by persons of reduced capacity for providing pedal effort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved bicycle lever transmission assembly intermediate the pedals and drive sprocket of a bicycle.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a lever transmission assembly of simplified and economical construction.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a lever transmssion assembly which comprises lever links intermediate the pedals and drive sprocket.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved bicycle lever transmission assembly for reducing the forces required for application to the pedals.